The Little Protector
by 27dayz
Summary: Where Rose depended on Ron to dispell her fears, Hugo prefered Hermione. What happens when Hugo doesn't run to his mother during a big storm?


AN: I do not own Harry Potter. This is a story about how I think Ron and Hermione's children would act.

The Little Protector

The storm outside raged, lightening lighting up Ron and Hermione Weasley's bedroom, quickly followed by a loud rumble of thunder. Hermione sighed and sat up, using her wand to light the candles on the bedside. Her husband grumbled in response, but he too pushed himself up off of the bed and into a sitting position.

"'Mione, it's three am!" Ron groaned, rubbing sleep from his eyes, "Sleeping is hard enough without you lighting candles."

"You would have been woken up anyways," Hermione predicted, smiling knowingly at him.

"What?" Ron asked, confused and half-asleep, then his eyes lit up, "Oh!" he said, now grinning at her, "You can always wake me up for that, Hermione," he told her, moving closer to her. Hermione could hardly suppress her laughter, knowing that he was about to be extremely disappointed. She was right. The thunder outside rocked the house. Not even a minute later, a seven-year-old girl was launching herself into her parents' room.

"Daddy!" Rose cried, leaping into her father's arms.

"I should have known," Ron mumbled before hugging his daughter tight, "It's alright, Rosie. The storm can't hurt you, Sweetie."

"I don't like storms, Daddy!" Rose exclaimed, burying her bushy, red head into Ron's chest. Hermione nodded knowingly as she watched her husband hold their daughter. Rose had always been absolutely terrified of storms. It was the only thing her daughter feared. Hermione always thought it had something to do with when Rosie had been two and they had been caught in a really bad storm upon leaving Hermione's parents' house and they had been forced to pull over at a deserted old gas station. Although, Teddy, Dominique, Louis, and James were always very unruly whenever storms hit, scaring the younger cousins and causing havoc.

"They aren't that scary, Rosie, but if you want, you can sleep with Mummy and Daddy tonight," Ron told her. Rose's face lit up.

"Yes, Daddy!" Rose exclaimed, cuddling closer, if that were possible, to her father. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the sight. Ever since Rose had been very small, she had always ran to Ron whenever something frightened her. Hermione could understand that logic. Ron was the first person she turned to whenever she was afraid. Ron had a way of enveloping her in a warm, secure hug that made her feel like nothing bad could happen. Apparently, he made little Rose feel the exact same way.

Hermione shifted a little to make room for their little addition, but she did not lay back down and turn out the light. Instead, she sat looking to the doorway as another bout of thunder rocked the house. Any moment now, her young son would burst into the room in the same way as his sister, but instead of running to Ron, little Hugo would run to her. Where Rose counted on her Daddy to chase away her fears, Hugo preferred his mother. Whenever he was scared, he would run to her and no other, not even his father. Ron found this fact very amusing, calling Hugo her little attachment and then saying, "Any sane person would feel safe in your arms, Hermione. I definitely do."

Hermione secretly loved thunderstorms for three reasons. The first was that she got to watch as her husband doted on their daughter. There was something enduring about that big strong man when he carefully and gently held his daughter. The second was that little Hugo would cuddle up close to her and make her feel needed while Ron comforted Rosie. The third reason was that her children would cuddle up in the big bed with them. She was realistic. Hermione cherished these moments and knew that they would not last much longer. It wouldn't be long before they got over their fears and they wouldn't need her and Ron to protect them. She dreaded the day. For now, she was content to love every sleepless, stormy night.

Another bout of thunder sounded outside, yet Hugo was still no where to be found. Growing increasingly more concerned, Hermione got out of bed and pulled her robe over her nightgown. She walked down the dark hallway towards her son's bedroom. Gingerly, she pushed open the door and peered inside.

Her five-year-old was sitting on his bed in his Chudley Cannon pyjamas, clutching his teddy bear close to his chest as he watched the lightening outside.

"Hugo, Darling, are you okay, Sweetheart?" Hermione asked, stepping into the room.

"I'm okay, Mummy," Hugo mumbled.

"You aren't scared of the storm, Sweetie?" Hermione prodded, sitting on the bed next to her son.

"No, Mummy. I'm not scared," Hugo told her, shaking his head, "I'm a big boy."

"A big boy?" Hermione asked, wondering what had brought about this change in her son.

"Yup. James and Al said that big boys aren't scared of anything. I'm not scared of anything so I'm a big boy," Hugo told her, even though he clutched his bear a little tighter at the loud thunder. Hermione suddenly understood. Hugo idolized his older cousins. Then his bright blue eyes lit up, "Are you scared of the storm, Mummy?"

"No, Dear, I'm not," she told him.

"Are you sure?" Hugo asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure, Hugo. Why do you ask?" Hermione questioned.

"James and Al said that big boys take care of girls when they're scared. That's why Rosie runs to Daddy all the time, right Mummy?" Hugo said.

"Yes, Hugo. Daddy makes Rose feel safe," she answered. She watched as his little brow crinkled into confusion.

"Who makes you feel safe, Mummy?" he asked.

"Daddy does," Hermione answered. Hugo looked even more confused as he worked out a seemingly difficult concept in his head. He finally looked up at her for help.

"If Daddy's making Rosie feel safe, then how is he making you feel safe, Mummy?" he asked. Hermione was flabbergasted by her son's question and how observant and concerned he was about her.

"Well…Daddy makes me feel safe as long as he is here," Hermione managed to answer him. Hugo didn't look convinced.

"But Daddy's busy with Rose," he replied, then he asked, "What about me?"

"What about you, Dear?" she asked.

"Do I make you feel safe, Mummy?" Hugo asked, his bright blue eyes looking up at her imploringly.

"Yes, Hugo, you make me feel very safe," she told him, placing a kiss on the top of his head. Hugo's eyes lit up.

"Okay! I'll keep you safe while Daddy's busy, Mummy! I'll protect you from the storm!" Hugo exclaimed, smiling brightly. Hermione gaped at him. Her first instinct was to tell him that she wasn't afraid of the storm and that he didn't have to protect her, but she fought that urge down. He looked so pleased with himself and she couldn't bring herself to disappoint him.

"Thank you, Sweetheart. Mummy feels very safe with you," she said, pulling him close to her. There was another clap of thunder and she felt him clutch her robe in fear, but when he looked up at her, all she saw was courage and concern.

"Are you okay, Mum?" Hugo asked.

"I'm just fine with you, Hugo," she said, kissing his forehead. Just then, Ron poked his head into the room with Rose. He smiled when he saw his wife holding their son.

"There's Mummy's Little Attachment. We were worried about you two. Scared of the storm, Son?" Ron asked, coming into the room and kneeling by the bed. Hugo shook his head.

"No, Daddy. I'm a big boy. I'm protecting Mummy for you," Hugo told him proudly. Ron raised his eyebrows and looked to his wife.

"Is he for real?" Ron asked her, evidently as flabbergasted as his wife was at Hugo. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yes. He's Mummy's Little Protector."

The End

AN: I've always thought Rose would be Daddy's Little Girl while Hugo would be a bit of a Mummy's Boy.


End file.
